


Before The War

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: The night before a big battle, Arthur and Merlin had a chat
Kudos: 16





	Before The War

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a old story, This was first written before series 5

It was the night before the battle. Arthur and the Camelot of knights were trying to rest for the night but hardly getting any sleep. This battle...this on coming battle...this war was one of the toughest yet. In Arthur's mind this was tougher than fighting the army of the dead. 

Arthur stood alone looking out on the moonlit countryside. He knew he would get no sleep. He didn't want to spend time with the knights - not tonight. Merlin come up behind him but didn't speck and for that Arthur was grateful. He didn't want to hear endless rambles of his manservant - but at the same time he wanted to talk. After all Merlin didn't need to be here with him and the knights. He wasn't a fighter. He would of been more use staying in Camelot with Gaius but as normal Merlin hadn't listen and choice to face the horrors of war with Arthur - again. 

"I should order you to go back," said Arthur more to himself. 

Merlin looked up at the stars - almost like he was trying to read them. "I am not very good at following orders." he said. He looked at Arthur "I'm hard to get rid of. I am not going anywhere," 

"We could all die tomorrow," said Arthur "I want you back in Camelot. Look after Guinevere...." 

Merlin looked back at the stars. "I am staying." he said "Want use is a servant with no master. No one else would give me a job." 

Arthur have a half heated laugh. "I never gave you the job in the first place. My father was the one who gave it to you." 

Merlin smile a little. "I save your life and my reward was to be a servant - your father has some funny ideas of rewards. I must say - you make the first week hell. If I remember correctly the first week you fired me - because you thought I was lying about the snake and the shield. I hate to say I told you so...but...." Merlin and Arthur shared a look. 

"How did you find out about that in the first place?" asked Arthur - he never asked how Merlin knew half of the things he come out with, 

Merlin shrugged to himself. "I always find myself in some kind of trouble. Or I find out you are in trouble before you realise. You won't believe the earful I get from Gaius about once a week," 

"So you rather face a battle than Gaius?" asked Arthur "Don't know if that makes you brave or stupid." 

"I think it's a bit of both," said Merlin "That would explain a lot about the knights." 

It must of been a few days since Merlin last insulted the knights. "You know, in another life I think we would of been …friends maybe brothers." 

"That's a scary thought." said Merlin at once. "I never had any sibling - but I had my friend Will...." Merlin trailed off a little - no doubt remembering his childhood friend. "In another life...maybe...it would of nice to have a brother... we would hate each other...."

"I think that's a normal sibling thing," said Arthur 

Merlin frowned a little, "Are you scared?" he asked. Arthur was rarely this open. 

Arthur closed his eyes not wanting to see the curious look in Merlin's eyes. "I'm trying to be truthful here. No joking. Tomorrow I'm off the war and it's likely I'm not coming back."

"I'm coming with you" said Merlin "You are coming home again. It's not your time." 

"You do not know that," snapped Arthur - he open his eyes "You're not coming." said Arthur firmly "Not this time, you're going back to Camelot."

Merlin looked at Arthur "What's make you think I'm, going to listen to you? I've already told you - I am not good at following orders... beside... I know how to give stiches...I have uses here,"

Arthur rolled his eyes at little "Why do you keep following me into wars...battles...quest... facing a dragon. Why Merlin Why?"

"Someone has to save you're royal backside" said Merlin at once without missing a beat. "And beside... you can't have all the adventures can you?" 

"Why do you think it's your job?" asked Arthur "I have knight to help me..."

Merlin looked up at the stars again. Arthur looked up too trying to see what Merlin was seeing. "Hey, your my friend like it or not" said Merlin "I saved your life before I can do it again, beside knights lack brains and read fewer books than I do..."

Arthur closed his eye - he knew Merlin was trying to lighten the situation. "Not everyone is idiotic to drink poison knowingly,"

"You would do the same," said Merlin "And you did - the that maze... but only that wasn't really poison."

Arthur open his eyes "That might be so, but you're still not coming, even if I have to knock you out and tie you to a tree."

Merlin had a small grin "That wouldn't stop me - I would get out and find my own way."

"I don't understand you hate fights," said Arthur

Merlin shrugged "So do you, maybe even more than me. - But that makes you a good ruler. You do not enjoy war or killing but you fight for what is right...." 

"But I'm warrior, I had spend years training. I was born to fight" said Arthur knowing this was his destiny to be a warrior... to be king. "You are no warrior, Merlin." 

"I might not be a warrior" said Merlin "But I was born to fight too. Different fights but fighting all the same And I will be glad to fight alongside you."

Arthur never did understand why Merlin was so loyal to him, but it was a good feeling to have someone so loyal to him that they would follow him the the gates hell itself. "You believe in me that much?"

"Of course," said Merlin "I always believe in you even if you are the biggest prat I ever did meet," 

Arthur gave an small laugh "I pretend I didn't hear that or I might actually tie you to a tree." said Arthur he knew they was no point sending Merlin back to Camelot - Merlin would somehow find his way back to the battle field, "We better get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow," Arthur turn to walk back into camp leaving Merlin looking at the stars. "Hey Arthur." said Merlin

"What?" asked Arthur turning back.

"You know what you said about being like a brother?"

Arthur had forgotten he even said that "What about it?"

"I sometimes think of you as a arrogant, bighead older brother," said Merlin "But still a good person" Arthur nodded "If you get though tomorrow will you admitted to having this conversation.?"

Arthur turn to face Merlin "Don't be a idiot," said Arthur "And if I found out you told anyone you'll be in the stocks before you can say sorry."

"Of course, sire," said Merlin "I will keep that in mind."


End file.
